Of Carnations and Roses
by katherinefics
Summary: Who needs dumb carnations, anyway? Valentine's Day one-shot.


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! Consider this my gift to you**

**Disclaimer: Heck no.**

**RLM: Silly Little Love Songs- Glee Cast (Okay, so they didn't technically write it, but I like their version better.)**

* * *

Who needs dumb carnations, anyway?

Annabeth Chase asks herself this as she angrily shoves her math test in her binder, not caring about the big fat A in the top right hand corner. What she is more interested in at the moment is the big, bright, pink carnation sitting gracefully atop of Kat Lark's stack of books, seemingly mocking her.

Kat notices her looking and grins in that stupid, silly lovesick smile Annabeth hates.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Gorgeous."

Annabeth grumbles back grinding her teeth to try and prevent herself from grabbing the dumb flower and snapping it in half.

"Tyler Little gave it to me. Isn't that so sweet? I hope he asks me to be his valentine."

"Won't that just be _great?"_

Annabeth rolls her eyes, cursing whoever came up with the stupid holiday (she's ninety-percent sure it was Aphrodite) for what seems to be the fifteenth million time today. Ignoring the rest of Kat's mindless chatter, Annabeth forces herself to focus on the problem on the board Mrs. Clap has given them.

She hates Valentines Day.

* * *

Throughout the day, the holiday seems to become more and more hateable. Of course, it doesn't help that everyone in the school seems to have caught the love-bug; practically every student at Goode High hold the colorful carnations the class council are selling for $1, and those who aren't are holding the hands of those who are, kissing their cheeks and asking them if they liked their flower. When the final bell rings, Annabeth feels more gracious than she ever has to get out of this love-ridden place.

Stomping into the balmy Febuary air (it's the first time since November she's been able to step foot outside without a coat), Annabeth nearly forgets Percy's driving her home (Hades, she nearly forgot he went to the same school in her Valentine's Day fury) until he jogs up beside her. In his hand is- of course- about a million carnations. She tries to ignore the ache in her heart, but it worsens when Crystal Hart catches up with both of them.

"That's quite a collection of carnations you got there, Jackson."

Annabeth could've sworn Crystal gave him a saucy wink. Percy, bless his innocent heart, doesn't understand the flirt and laughs at the memory of receiving them.

"Yeah, all the guys bought them for each other as a joke. I don't really want them now, though... Here."

He hands out the bouquet to Crystal, and half of Annabeth is relieved he didn't get them from actual admirers, and half annoyed he gave all of them to Crystal, obviously missing the flirting part. (although she can't for the life of her figure out why she would care in the first place.)

Crystal giggles (disgusting) and winks at Percy again before strutting down the street. Annabeth swallows hard and attempts to pull herself together before speaking- by the time she's finally calm enough to speak, they're at her apartment where she's staying with a camp friend.

Percy seems flushed, almost embarrassed.

"So, uh, bye."

Annabeth's lips form a tight line as she holds back a sigh. Not even a "Happy Valentine's Day" or anything. She slams the car door without saying good-bye.

* * *

She's doing her History homework when it happens. Sarah, her roommate, comes in carrying a large bouquet if roses.

_Even Sarah?_ Annabeth frowns in dismay.

Sarah catches her look and smirks.

"Actually, these are for you. They were down in the lobby."

Annabeth gasped and took the bouquet. She searches for a card, but all she finds in a crumpled piece a notebook paper.

_'Happy Valentine's Day. Love, P_

_P.S.-You deserve better than just carnations anyway.'_

She can't contain her grin as she clutches the note to her chest and floats to her room, ignoring Sarah's knowing look.

Who needs dumb carnations, anyway?

(And this time, she actually believes herself).

* * *

_**A/N: Do not ask me when this is supposed to take place, because I honestly don't know. I wrote this from the perspective that they weren't together yet, and the war seems to be pretty much over. Arrgh.**_

_**Enjoy, and have a happy Valentines Day**_


End file.
